Once Upon a Time in Middle Earth
by free-the-fairies
Summary: What happens when three LOTR obssesives, a LOTR fan, an anti LOTRinger and her boyfriend get sent to Middle Earth. Well 3 of them join the Gondorian army and the 3 others are put to work as servants- This is better than you think it is so please RandR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I own nothing related to the wonder that is The Lord Of The Rings   
  
Summary- What happens when three LOTR obssesives, a LOTR fan, an anti LOTRinger and her boyfriend get sent to middle earth. Yup I know this has been done before but oh well this is my version. This is my first post! So Please RandR  
  
PG-13- for some minor swearing and kissing amd stuff  
  
Prologue-  
  
"Bloody hell he is so fit!" Anne drooled while keeping her eyes intensely fixed on Orlando Bloom, who had just walked across the screen in The Fellowship of the Ring. Jo and Jess were frozen in a similar position while Rose sat staring at them with a look of disbelief plastered across her face.   
  
"I know he is very attractive but you three do take it to the extreme", she said tutting at them. The three Orlando fans snorted whilst keeping their eyes firmly attached to the gorgeous blonde elf who was doing his trade mark confused elf look. "I might as well be talking to myself", Rose sighed as she scanned the large living room.   
  
Apart from the three Orlando Bloom fans and Rose, there were two others in the room, one was completely set against both Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings and the other was her boyfriend. The two were completely all over each other and currently in a contest on how far they could stick their tongues down each other's throats. To all observers it looked sick making.   
  
Around two hours later the epic of a film had finished the five girls and one boy were sitting around discussing what they had just seen.   
  
"You know I think I'm starting to prefer Aragorn", Anne stated amid gasps from Jess and Jo.   
  
"How...how..." Jo muttered.   
  
"I'm sorry", Anne apologised. "Its just Aragorn's ruggedness"   
  
"What about Boromir?" Jess exclaimed. "He's gorgeously rugged as well".   
  
"I know but...Aragorn", Anne repeated.   
  
"What is it with you and Boromir, Jess. Boromir was an idiot", Rose snapped.   
  
"He was not! He was just, just easily misguided and wanted to help his people".   
  
"I'm agreeing with Rose", Jo added. "Boromir was stupid and not at all attractive unlike his brother..."   
  
"Really not seeing Faramir's attraction here", Jess stated.   
  
"Coming from someone who fancies Boromir, I'd say you were the misguided one"   
  
"Shut up Rose", Jess snapped. "I'm not the only one to fancy Boromir, Anne does too".   
  
"He is rather nice", Anne added.   
  
"You lot really are obsessed", Nell began as she withdrew her tongue from Stephen's mouth. "It's just a film! And not a very good film a that."   
  
All four of the other girls sat open mouthed in horror about what Nell had just said.   
  
"Have you even seen the film?" Jo asked.   
  
"No"   
  
"See, you would love it if you went and saw it", Anne said. Nell snorted unbelievingly.   
  
Suddenly the lights cut out and everything plunged in to darkness... 


	2. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time in Middle Earth  
  
Disclaimer-see prologue  
  
Summary- What happens when three LOTR obssesives, a LOTR fan, an anti LOTRinger and her boyfriend get sent to middle earth. Yup I know this has been done before but oh well this is my version. This is my first post! So Please RandR  
  
PG-13- for some minor swearing and kissing amd stuff   
  
Thank you so much for reviewing! You made my day!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Anne whispered through the darkness.  
  
"The fuses must have gone", Jess whispered back.  
  
"Well go fix them then", Nell snapped at Jess whose house they had been watching the film in.  
  
"Fine", she said getting up from the sofa. Carefully Jess tried to feel her way out of the room. Reaching the door rather quicker then she would have expected to, she opened it to reveal a richly furnished room lit by candles.   
  
"Oh my God", she breathed choking back a scream. This was not her house, nor even a house she had ever seen before. In fact it looked like a room from in a castle, with its stone walls and ceiling. Turning back to face her friends from in the doorway she said "Guys were not in Kansas anymore".  
  
"What are you talking about Jess?" Nell snarled as she stood up straightened her short skirt and pushed Jess out of the doorway. Looking widly around she grabbed the other girls arm. "Where's your house gone?" She yelled widly before sinking in to a dead faint.  
  
"That was a bit dramatic", Rose commented drily from the room the rest of the girls and boy were in. The door had swung open and so light had streamed in revealing another stone walled room, this one though seemed to be a living room while the one Jess and Nell were in looked more like a study.  
  
The others seemed to be calmer about the fact that they had just magically appeared in a place they had never been before. Anne in fact looked rather pleased.  
  
"Where do you suppose we are?" She asked as she, Rose, Jo and Stephen made their way in to the study like room.   
  
"I dunno probably some kind of historical old castle", Jo suggested as Stephen looked down at his passed out girlfriend, raised an eyebrow before sitting down on a large wooden chair.  
  
"Maybe", Anne replied. "But then how did we get here?"  
  
"We were probably drugged, kidnapped and left here- how else would we get here?" Rose said practically as she paced up and down the room, her fingers stroking her chin.  
  
"Aliens" Stephen grunted. Rose laughed outright.  
  
"Aliens, good one Stephen"  
  
"No Rose I'm being serious. I was reading in UFO monthly that more than 10 people per week get abducted and turn up somewhere they don't know".  
  
"I'm guessing that those people have either been drinking too much or are on drugs".   
  
"Will you two stop it", Anne said sighing. "Look we have to figure out where we are, in order to know how to get back home"  
  
The room went silent and a lot of gazes graised the floor.  
  
"We should go and explore", Jess said. "Find someone to talk to"  
  
"Yeah", Jo agreed. "Lets find out what's behind this door". She was standing in front of a large wooden door on the opposite wall to that of the one they had entered by.  
  
"What about Nell?" Anne asked.  
  
"We can leave her here and come back for her later", Rose said as she made her way to stand by Jo.  
  
"Fine", Anne sighed.  
  
The group opened the door, it lead to an empty stone corridor, which was lit by torches. Rose and Jo walked down to the corridor to the left and Jess, Anne and Stephen went to the right.   
  
The first door was reached by Rose and Jo. Rose knocked when there was no answer she opened the door and the two creeped in. The inside was similar to the layout of the living room and study they had arrived in but they found a bedroom as well.   
  
The two were just about to leave when the door swung open and two men walked in laughing. Having no time to hide the girls froze and looked at the two men in horror. Both wore armour and had swords in scabards.  
  
******  
  
The other three walked up the complete length of the corridor (as there were no doors) and through an ornate looking archway. They carried on walking straight ahead until they reached a large doorway. The two huge wooden doors were held open and two soldiers in full armour stood at attention on either side.  
  
Feeling completely terrified the three walked through the doorway and in to a large hall filled with mostly young lads. Feeling confused the three approached a tall important looking man dressed in leather with a white tree on his chest.  
  
"Excuse me", Anne said timidly. The man looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Yes young sir, have you come to enlist?" Jess and Stephen broke in to snorts of laughter but quickly smothered them as the man and Anne shot them a nasty look. Then not waiting for an answer he called out to another tall man, this one with darker hair. "These three fine young fellows want to enlist. What are your names?"  
  
Jess and Anne both now looking outraged at being mistaken for boys, were about to correct the man when Stephen responded "My name is Stephen and this is Jaye and Aran". The tall darker haired man wrote down their names on the piece of parchment he was carrying.  
  
*******  
  
Boromir wiped his sweaty brow as he walked through the halls of his father. He had just returned from a difficult mission with his men and was looking forward to start helping with the training of the new recruits to the Gondorian army.   
  
Opening his heavy wooden door, he entered his rooms before he placed his pack on the desk in his study. Turning to enter his living room he saw a tall blonde maiden sprawled across his floor. Muttering his surprise and slight annoyance at the girl, he walked closer. As he saw her lack of attire Boromir shielded his eyes, thinking she must be some ploy of his fathers to get him married so as to produce an heir. Kneeling beside her he attempted to wake her. 


	3. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Time in Middle Earth  
  
Disclaimer-see prologue  
  
Summary- What happens when three LOTR obssesives, a LOTR fan, an anti LOTRinger and her boyfriend get sent to middle earth. Well 3 of them join the Gondorian army and the 3 others are put to work as servants- for the moment! This is my first post! So Please RandR  
  
PG-13- for some minor swearing and kissing and stuff   
  
Thank you so much for reviewing! You made my day!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" The taller and more attractive man asked. He hadn't drawn his sword but his hand rested on its hilt. The other, older man looked rather more quizically at the two girls.  
  
"Well um, we were just um...lost...um I guess", Jo mumbled.  
  
"You guess?" The more attractive man repeated, he removed his hand from the hilt but his eyes remained narrow as he watched the two girls.   
  
"Yes sir, we can only guess. What I mean is we have no idea where we are and how we got here," Rose replied looking the man straight in the eyes.   
  
The two men exchanged looks and broke in to gales of laughter. The older man recovered first, swallowed the last few caughs and walked up to the girls.   
  
"Of course, you have no idea where you are and how you got here! Well then I will be pleased to inform you that you are in Middle Earth, in the land of Gandor, in the city of Minis Tirith and in the presence of the son of the steward who rules this land."  
  
"Oh"  
  
******  
  
The tall dark haired man with the parchment finished writing down Jess, Anne and Stephen's names. He surveyed them, pursed his lips, called another man (this one was shorter with a beard) and said "We need to get these boys properly clothed, take them to the tailor, then to the armourer and then show them to their quarters".  
  
"Yes Sir", the shorter man replied, bowed then turned to Jess, Anne and Stephen. "Come with me young sirs"  
  
******  
  
  
  
"My Lady, my lady", Boromir muttered to the girl passed out on his floor. Sighing he stood up, and ran a hand through his long brown hair. The girl looked quite content on his floor but could he just leave her there?  
  
Looking round the room he wished that the girl was in Faramir's room. He was a lot better at dealing with women.   
  
Several seconds someone started knocking on the large wooden door that lead in to his room. Glancing quickly at the body and biting his lip Boromir called "Enter".  
  
To his emense relief a middle aged woman bowed herself in to the room.  
  
"Thank Eru", Boromir swore silently. He turned to the old woman and said "Sally this woman (pointing at Nell), I found her here- just passed out like that. What is wrong with her? Do you know why she is here?"  
  
"Let me see", Sally bustled over to the girl. "Now then, it looks like she's just fainted. As to why she is here I had requested a new chambermaid or two. She might have got lost? I haven't seen her around here before. Now then I have just the thing to wake her up."  
  
Sally picked up a jug filled with water (which was on Boromir's table) and filled a cup. Walking back over to the girl she poured the water over the girls face.   
  
"Aaaahhhh", Nell screamed as the water splashed all over her face, completely ruining her make up. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded standing up, she had just been having a divine dream involving a tall man in shining armour.   
  
"You had fainted and I was waking you", Sally answered matter of factly. "You seem to be a bit lost and have ended up in My Lord Boromir's private rooms."  
  
Nell turned round and gasped in shock, her eyes widened to see the man from her dream.  
  
"I'm sorry", she squeaked.   
  
"That is quite alright", Boromir said giving her a friendly smile.   
  
"Now then I'll take you down to the servant's quarters and we'll get you settled in", Sally said eyeing Nell's attire.  
  
"What!", Nell shouted as Sally grabbed her arm and began to pull her out of the room. "I'm not a servant,I am a Lady, not some poor underbred idiot".  
  
"Of course", Sally agreed, before rolling her eyes. "Young people these days...", she muttered dragging Nell down to the servants wing. 


	4. Chapter 3

Once Upon a Time in Middle Earth  
  
Disclaimer-see prologue  
  
Summary- What happens when three LOTR obssesives, a LOTR fan, an anti LOTRinger and her boyfriend get sent to middle earth. Well 3 of them join the Gondorian army and have fun with bows and arrows and lightsabre shaped staffs. The 3 others are put to work as servants- for the moment! This is better than you think it is so please RandR  
  
PG-13- for some minor swearing and kissing and stuff   
  
Author's note- I have tried to make this chapter longer with more going on but it takes me a while to write. It is mostly about Anne, Jess and Stephen with a bit about Nell at the beginning. Next chapter will hopefully be more about Jo and Rose. Please bear with me I'm try to build the story up! Any comments are welcome!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jess, Anne and Stephen were sitting silently in Stephen's new room. All three had successfully passed a fitness test as boys in order to join the Gondorian army. The test had of course been taken with their new training clothes on.  
  
"I can't believe they can think that we are boys", Anne said despondently looking down at the rather ugly red rug type thing that was covering the floor.   
  
"I know", Jess replied. "And I can't believe how someone told them boy's names instead of ours and enlisted us in the army", she complained sending a death glare at Stephen.  
  
"I've always wanted to join the army, and fight with swords and bows and arrows and stuff", he responded ignoring the other two.  
  
"Well I haven't"  
  
"Nor me. I mean have you seen those swords. I doubt if I could even lift one!" Anne complained, " And now we have to learn how to kill people before they can kill us. I mean Jess you can't even watch operations on the TV, how the hell are you going to cut someone up with a bloody big sword?"  
  
"I'm planning on screaming, dropping my sword and running back to the castle as quickly as possible."  
  
"You two are so useless", Stephen exclaimed. "Jo and Rose would be so much better at this then you two!"  
  
"Yup they would"  
  
"Well anyway training starts tomorrow and I for one want to get an early night", Anne said getting up off Stephen's bed.  
  
"Good idea, good night Stephen"  
  
"Night Jess, night Anne".  
  
The two girls walked out of the small, one person room and walked down the hall to their next door to each other rooms.  
  
"We are going to have to be bloody careful", Jess said frowning.  
  
"I know", Anne said sighing. "I doubt that these people are going to be pleased when they find out what we are".  
  
"Probably not, I wonder where Rose and Jo are?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably better off than we are and Nell's still out in that room. Anyway its been a long day and I'm sure they will be fine. Though I'm not sure we will be! So we had better get to bed."  
  
"Yup, goodnight"  
  
"Night"  
  
********  
  
  
  
Earlier that day Nell was forcefully dragged by Sally in to the servant's wing. She was told that her attire was not exceptable and to change in to a servant's uniform. This consisted of a blouse type thing with a long dark coloured dress worn over the top, sensible boots and a scarf type thing to keep hair out of ones way when one was working.  
  
This new look was however not to Nell's taste. As soon as these new clothes were presented to her, she took one look and threw a fit. Yet Nell did not get her way (which she had been getting since she was born) as she was surrounded by quite a few large and particularly menacing looking laundry women.  
  
So Nell dressed in the servant's uniform was set to work cleaning bedrooms. She was under the instruction of a young woman called Carla who taught her exactly how to clean a bedroom properly.   
  
Instead of finding the work extremely dull and utterly gross, Nell found herself enjoying the mindlesness and the physicality of the task. As well as the fact that she could look at a lot of other people's stuff without them knowing. Nell found quite a lot of written plans and documents which she found very dull, lots of very pretty dresses and jewellery which she would try on and she learned a lot of very interseting gossip from Carla.  
  
The day had turned out quite well and after she and Carla had finished the last room, they made their way back to the servant's wing. This was a large lower part of the palace/castle type thing, very close to the kitchens and was always extremely busy with all of the servants coming and going.  
  
When Carla and Nell arrived it was extremely busy due to the fact that it was the servants dinner time. The two women made their way to the benches for chamber maids, which were still quite empty, sat down and helped themselves to lots of food.  
  
Nell sat quietly for a while but she kept looking over at a group of superior looking women who wouldn't even glance at the other people in the hall. Even their uniforms looked better then Nell's, a group of similar looking men sat on the men's side of the hall.  
  
"They're the Ladies maids", Carla said as she saw where Nell's gaze was resting. "They think they're so superior just because some Lady chose them to be their maid and look after them"  
  
"Mmm", Nell responded instantly thinking that's where she would be in under a week. She would get there or die trying.  
  
It was halfway through dinner when the last of the servants entered the hall. They were two girls both chamber maids, and were arguing forcefully. Nell recognised them instantly as Rose and Jo.   
  
The two girls took seats opposite Nell and Carla before helping themselves to large portions of food.   
  
"Good evening", Nell said tartly.  
  
"Nell?" the two girls questioned.  
  
"Yes, I am indeed the one you call Nell, who you left unconscious on the floor of Lord Boromir's room."  
  
"Oh sorry about that," Jo said looking up from her plate. She didn't look sorry at all.  
  
"Yeah we didn't want to wake you", Rose added eyeing Nell who was growling at them. Quickly deciding that growling was not lady like and shouldn't be attempted if she wanted to become a Ladies maid Nell decided to change the subject.  
  
"Do you two know where Stephen is? Or the other two? I haven't seen them around here?"  
  
"No idea", Rose replied.  
  
"Dunno probably having a better time then we are here"  
  
"Probably", Nell repeated. "Anyway night girls, we have got to get up early and even I need some beauty sleep to look good in the morning, so goodnight girls, see you in the morning Carla"  
  
Nell left the table and made her way to her small empty looking room, got ready for bed and went to sleep.  
  
******  
  
The next morning not quite as early as the servants Jess, Anne and Stephen rose from their slumber, put on their training uniform, which was a nice green colour and congregated with the other young lads in the hall they had been enlisted in the day before.   
  
The two girls and Stephen had been avoiding the other lads in case they asked questions they couldn't answer. However now there was going to be little chance of that.   
  
Three men walked in to the hall, they positioned themselves in front of one of the walls so that all of the boys could see them. Everyone bowed, Jess, Anne and Stephen followed suit.   
  
Out of the three men Stephen , Jess and Anne recognised one of them. That man was the first man they had approached in the hall, he still looked tall and important looking but now looked rather scary.   
  
The other two men were also tall and they too had brown hair but one had lighter hair and the other darker. The one with lighter hair also looked to be the most important of the three and was also the most attractive. It was he that was standing between the two men and was waiting to address the lads.  
  
"Welcome to you all. For those of you who do not me I am Boromir, son of Denethor the Steward of Gondor. I have been given the honour of helping to train you brave lads along with Captains Norvada (the first man) and Taranca (the darker haired man).   
  
We will turn you all into soldiers and a fighting force that Gondor can be proud of. We shall give all of you a basic training in the art of war and how to use all of the basic weaponry. Then we will divide and train you in to the roles which you would be most suitable for in the army. For example if we notice you are gooding at tracking we will train you up as a scout. Therefore we will train the right person for the right job and gain an effective fighting force.  
  
Training will start this morning and will continue until lunch. After lunch there will be written lessons to improve your reading and writing as well as mathmatical skills and the history of Gondor and its wars. All of your days will be organised like this until we decide that you deserve a day off. So after a few words from Captain Norvada you will make your way to the beginners practise area".   
  
Boromir finished his speech took a step back and looked to his left where Captain Norvada was standing. The captain took a step forward and surveyed the lads, his eyes were cold and today there was no smile spread across his lips.   
  
"Well lads, I'm going to say a few words of warning. Training will not be easy, you will find it hard, your muscles will ache, you will get many bruises and you will think of quitting more then once". The Captain paused for effect and glanced round the lads, eyes stopping on those he deemed to look weak, Jess and Anne were among them, both gulped.  
  
"Those of you who do not take this seriously, do not try their best or misbehave will be given a warning or will get thrown out with dishonour attached to their name.   
  
Unfortunately I will not train with you very often, as my attention will be on the older lads. That pleasure will be given to Captain Taranca and My Lord Boromir who has expressly wished to help train you young lads. So do not dissapoint him. Now make your way to the training area where your work will begin"   
  
"I don't know if I can do this", Jess said looking very scared. Her eyes were wide as she looked from Anne to Stephen.  
  
"Of course you can. Its just gonna be a bit of fun", Anne said smiling as she grabbed one of Jess's arms and Stephen grabbed the other and before she could reply started to pull her toward the exit where all of the other boys were leaving.   
  
"You can always get thrown out", Stephen said smiling.   
  
"Yeah, I spose", Jess muttered.   
  
"And at least we don't have captain Nervada, he looked well strict and just think you'll get to see lots of yummy Boromir", Anne said smiling at the thought of the rather attractive man.  
  
"Boromir", Jess murmured.   
  
The three were at the end of the large group of boys. They were walking through lots of long corridors with tapestries hung up on the walls. The other boys all seemed to be chatting excitedly and all appeared to be very tall to Jess and Anne. They soon reached an open area, which would be where they practised every morning.  
  
Anne and Stephen pulled Jess to the back of the group of lads who were waiting for the two instructors.   
  
"Now you two", Stephen said looking at the two girls "Remember your names are not Jess and Anne, they are Jaye and Aran and do try to behave like boys you don't want to give yourselves away do you? Anne are you listening to me? Anne? Anne stop staring at that boy "  
  
"Huh", Anne muttered as she looked away from a tall black haired boy who was surrounded by a crowd of other lads.  
  
"Look, this is exactly what I'm talking about, you two can't stare at men like that. You'll get in to trouble."  
  
"Yes mum", the two girls replied looking at Stephen.  
  
"But we should try and make friends with some of the other boys so we aren't just an elite group"  
  
"You're right Stephen", Anne said sighing. "We'll behave and get to know some other boys".  
  
Boromir and Captain Taranca arrived at that moment with a couple of servants who were carrying a box of staffs.   
  
"Now", said Boromir as the boy's attention was focused on him. "Firstly a soldier needs to have stamina and be limber enough to fight. So we will start with a run around the area and then we will go on to do some exercises such as push-ups, sit-ups, jumps and twisting exercises".  
  
For the next hour Anne, Jess and Stephen were put through complete agony under the direction of Captain Taranca.  
  
"You know I think I'm going to grow to hate him, "Stephen murmured to the two girls as they were doing sit-ups, which the girls who always did a lot of sit-ups every night before they went to bed were doing well at. Stephen on the other hand was having trouble with them and unfortunately for him Captain Taranca had noticed.  
  
"Less talk and more exercise", he snapped. Stephen just rolled his eyes and commenced his twentieth sit-up.  
  
Tired and acheing the three finished their warm up exercises and stood in line with the other boys, waiting for their next task. Captain Taranca took a staff and began to pace up and down in front of the boys. His eyes lingered on each boy as he passed him and directed a comment at him as if assessing his potential. Being the last three in line Anne, Jess and Stephen could hear what Taranca said to each boy. He seemed to like the black haired boy Anne had been staring at and his crowd.   
  
Taranca didn't however pass positive comments to everyone and many were too fat, too skinny, a dreamer or too small.   
  
Taranca reached Anne first and told her that she needed to turn her excess fat in to muscle and grow quickly. Anne looked down at this but kept her mouth and tears in check.   
  
Stephen was a "too skinny, dreamer, who wouldn't be able to use a sword". Stephen royally annoyed with this and cursed Taranca under his breath. Unfortunately Taranca heard. He turned towards Stephen leaning in so their noses' were almost touching and shouted in slow clear voice "You will not answer back and you will not mutter behind a training master's back."  
  
Stephen nervously nodded and looked to the floor. Taranca gave Stephen a searching look then stopped in front of Jess. He looked at her eyes narrowed. "You are a pretty boy blondie but put on some weight and we'll see how you do". Jess extremely surprised looked straight in to his cold grey eyes, saw a smile twinkling in them and began to wonder if there was more Taranca than met the eye.  
  
"Now then my lovelies, lets see how you get on with a staff. The staff will help you with your basic technique and will help to prepare you for the sword. Now Boromir and I will give a short demonstration, then pair you off and you can practise some simple moves".  
  
Boromir and Taranca gave a short and impressive demo/ mock fight. To all of the boys they made it seem effortless and easy and all were eager to get a staff and begin practising. That was until of course they were given the staff which was very heavy and lightsabre shaped. So while Boromir and Taranca were busy giving out staffs and putting people in to pairs Stephen decided to demonstrate his self-taught Jedi skills.  
  
As soon as Anne and Jess realised what he was doing they turned away cringing. Stephen was awful. He swung the staff around, quite manically and passed it from one hand to the other. It was incredibly embarassing, everyone had stopped whatever it was they were doing to stare at Stephen.  
  
Boromir's mouth was hanging open a look of horror on his face, while Taranca was cracking up with laughter beside him. Stephen realising that everyone was looking at him put the staff down and turned a brilliant shade of red. He looked to Anne who was grinning at him to Jess who had her head in her hands, then to the training masters with a sheepish look on his face.  
  
Boromir recovered first and finished handing out the staffs. Taranca meanwhile was still laughing manically at Stephen and only stopped when Boromir cleared his throat and began to divide them in to pairs.  
  
Anne was paired with Stephen and Jess with the black haired boy. Anne was sending envious looks in Jess's direction but Jess didn't notice as she stared openly at Boromir.  
  
"What is the matter with you?", the black haired boy snapped at Jess waking her from her daydreaming.  
  
"Sorry?" She replied.  
  
"Why are you staring at Boromir?"  
  
"Um well I've never seen him before and I've heard so much about him, that well its just he's such a hero, you know", Jess answered in a rush but the black haired boy gave her a weird look and they continued going through the basic moves Captain Taranca had demonstrated.  
  
The staff work continued for an hour until all boys felt thoroughly exhausted. They were then given a wooden pole and a shield and learnt how to use the shield as a defensive weapon. Then they moved on to hand to hand combat and how to do the basic fall, kicks and punches. Just before lunch Boromir and Taranca moved them on to the archery court... 


	5. Chapter 4

Once Upon a Time in Middle Earth

Disclaimer-see prologue

Summary- What happens when three LOTR obssesives, a LOTR fan, an anti LOTRinger and her boyfriend get sent to middle earth. Well 3 of them join the Gondorian army and the 3 others are put to work as servants- for the moment! Please RandR

PG-13- for some minor swearing and kissing and stuff

It has been a while since I last updated but here is my next offering. Hope people like it!

Chapter 4

Jo and Rose had supposedly finished their work for the morning and had sloped off to explore the city. Both knowing it was made up of various levels they were walking down to see what each level had to offer.

Neither had any money and so were admiring the city and the many soldiers on duty. Both fitted the mould of a Gondorian citizen, being tall, with brown hair and grey eyes for Rose and black hair and green eyes for Jo. It was the length of their hair however that made people glance their way. The two girls had rather short hair, with Rose's reaching her chin and Jo's under her ear.

The two probably had less patience combined then any of the other girls (with the possible exception of Nell) and were becoming annoyed with the glances and whispers directed their way.

Jo was shooting death glares at anyone who was looking their way and Rose was scowling under her breath.

As they reached the lowest level they came to a large wooden gate with a square in front of it. The gate was open and a stream of horses were pouring through. Rose a keen horsewoman had been looking for evidence of a stable on her way down but had found nothing. Wondering where the horses would be stabled the girls began their assent following the soldiers.

* * *

Nell was stood outside one of the many ladies rooms and was eavesdropping on a conversation between a lady and her maid. She had been trying to find out all of the castle gossip and how she could use it to improve her station. This information gathering had led her to this particular room. 

Rumour had it that this particular lady was displeased with her maid and searching for another. The rather loud conversation was about a dress which the maid had chosen for he lady to wear, one which they lady hated.

It didn't take long before the poor maid ran out in tears and Nell seized her opportunity with both hands.

Knocking she entered with clean towels in her arms. The lady had her back to her and Nell quickly put the towels away. On her way out she audibly muttered "What a horrendous dress".

The woman turned and looked at Nell. "That it is", the lady replied.

"If you don't mind me saying my lady, a more simple gown in blue to bring out your eyes would do much better", Nell offered.

The woman looked her over and replied with "You are right. What do you think about this necklace?"

So with very little effort Nell had become a ladies maid in only her second day of living in Middle Earth. She was inwardly smirking to herself all day and could not wait for lunch to lord her new status over Rose and Jo. She did however only briefly wonder where Stephen was.

* * *

Meanwhile over on the archery courts the other three were all standing round one target wating to be told when they could start shooting. Stephen was looking excited at this new challenge as he eyed the unstrung bow infront of him. To begin with they had been told they would start using recurve bows and would only move on to the more difficult longbow when they had mastered this one. 

Anne on the other hand was feeling quitely confident as she listened to the speech by their training masters. Unknown to the others she had taken up archery over a year ago and so could use both the recurve and the long bow proficiently. However she was worried about the extra weight on these old bows and the lack of modern gadgets like sights.

She was also worrried about Stephen and Jess. Stephen looked as though he might explode with excitement at any given moment and Jess looked as though she was going to throw up. The fact was that they were expected to have a basic knowledge in archery as well as in their other activities and if they stood out to much they would probably get discovered and then who knew what could happen.

So as Taranca gave them the signal to string their bows Anne hissed to the others to copy her. As a credit to her teaching both did manage it although Jess was last out of everyone.

Assuming the correct position in Anne's case the three fitted an arrow, pulled back the string and released to watch their arrow fly. Anne's did to her relief hit the gold, which it should at the very short distance they were firing at. Stephen's arrow had hit the target but was in the red, he however was very pleased with himself and for his first attempt it was impressive that he did actually hit the target.

Jess's arrow however had hit a target and was even in the gold but it was however the target at the other end of the court. Taranca walked down the line of boys and assessed where each of their arrows landed. He seem pleased with their shots (even with Stephen) as nobody had gone outside the red. He was not however pleased with Jess.

"Where is your arrow?" He demanded to a visibly shaking Jess.

"Over there," Jess squeked pointing at the end target. Taranca scowled.

Walking back along the line he shouted "Everyone seems to have a basic but pleasing grasp on how to use a bow. Your position however needs work. When I say you will take aim and hold your position so that I can pass judgement on it and tell you exactly what you are doing wrong and how you can improve it. Everyone that is except blondie (who turned red and hung her head) who will go over to the spare target on the other side of the court and will learn how to use a bow without there being a danger to the rest of us. You (he said as he came to stand behind her) will work twice as hard to become as good as the rest of the group. My Lord Boromir will help you. Now go".

Jess who had visibly brightened at the thought of help from the rather attractive Lord Boromir moved quickly to the other target followed by the man himself.

Stephen and Anne watched her go with smiles written on their lips. Assuming their archery positions as Taranca instructed Stephen and Anne waited for him to pass comment. Waiting however proved difficult as the bow was heaving especially once the string was pulled back. Taranca however congratulated Anne on her exemplary position and told Stephen to keep his elbow up, bring the string right back to his lip and to widen his feet.

* * *

Archery carried on for another hour at least and Taranca had put Anne along with the seemingly perfect black haired boy shooting at a longer distance. Stephen was now hitting the gold and Jess was enjoying her quality time with Boromir.

* * *

Over with Anne and the black haired boy who were shooting at a longer distance, Anne couldn't help but notice how rather attractive he looked. The quick glances she sent his way were full of admiration for him and his archery technique. His glances however were not so friendly and a scowl became fixed upon his lips.

"So fatty", he hisssed to a shocked looking Anne, "what are you acually hoping to achieve by attempting this charade"

"I cannot think what you mean, and I would be grateful if you would call me by my name"

"But that is your name, _isn't_ it fatty"

"No its not", Anne hissed back angrily, wondering now what she had thought was so good looking about him.

The boy just smirked back at her as Taranca walked over to the pair to assess their work and to Anne's pleasure to correct the black haired boys position. Throwing a smirk his way Anne shot her arrow straight in to the centre of the gold.

* * *

Boromir sighed in annoyance as Jess once again managed to miss the target. 

"Look", he said his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "This should be a basic skill to you already and it is not difficult. Should you not have already learned how to use a bow?"

Jess looked up at him with big hazel puppy dog eyes and muttered "My father did not want me to go near one my Lord. He thought it would be too dangerous".

Avoiding looking at her Boromir sighed and repeated his instructions, once again.

Jess was trying her hardest to follow them but the thought of Boromir standing so close was distracting her. Closing her eyes and trying to focus on just the arrow and the target, she took aim and fired. A dull thwack sounded and a big smile appeared on her face.

"You did it" cried a shocked Boromir. "You actually managed to hit the target". Gathering himself together he said, "well try again. Let us us see if that was not just a fluke". When Jess hit the target again he looked like he could have hugged her.

Jess was thoroughly dissapointed when he didn't but continued to try and improve her aim.

Lunch time did indeed come too quickly for the three in the Gondorian army.

* * *

Jo and Rose had followed the soldiers round most of the first level until they had lost them. Being the lowest level it was also the widest and Jo was getting bored walking round looking for horses. She was also making this very plain to Rose who was very effectively ignoring her. 

"For goodness sake Rose, just give up they are only horses"

"What do you mean only horses! Horses are the most noble and amazing animals. Besides it wont take a minute".

"You said that half an hour ago. Rose I'm tired and hungry and I'm sure we are missing lunch"

Rose ignored her and followed the road round to find a large stable with the soldiers and horses in it.

"Look I told you so"

"Ok, can we go back now?"

"Alright but we will have to come back and see the horses"

Yes Rose", Jo said humouring her.

* * *

Back in the citadel Nell was sitting at the ladies maid table and looking down on the other maids like her old friend Carla who was sending her evils. Nell was however dissapointed with the lack of Jo and Rose, who she knew would be severely annoyed that she was once again above them. 

It was however especially enjoyable as the two girls walked in looking exhausted to see them look at her with their mouths open. Both looked disgusted as they went to go and sit down at a lower table to eat their food. Satisfied with her progress Nell leaned back to enjoy her food.

The ladies maid next to her was known as Bella and worked for Nells ladie's best friend. Nell had thought she had found a kindred spirit in Bella who had the same ambition and drive as she herself did. Bella also was something of a bitch and had access to all of the latest gossip.

Bella had noticed that one of the higher servants had taken rather an interest in Nell now she had become a ladies maid and especially because she had been promoted so quickly. The man kept glancing her way and Bella leaning over whispered this to the other girl.

Nell only taken aback for a second looked the mans way to find that Bella was correct and sent a smile back. Not even for a mili second did the fact that she already had Stephen cross her mind.

* * *

Stephen and Anne were digging in to their plates full of food while Jess sat picking at hers with a wistfull expression on her face.

The seemingly perfect black haired boy sat at the head of his table full friends and kept glancing at the isolated three. When he turned back to his friends each time he whispered something and they burst out laughing.

Anne was the only one who noticed this and when the boy picked up his tray and moved with his friends to sit at their table she sensed trouble.

"Well if it isn't the three most useless boys in the whole hall", he said sneering at them.

Jess and Stephen looked at the boy surprised whilst Anne rolled her eyes and muttered "Ignore him".

"Yes go on little boys ignore me", he sneered.

"_Little_ boys", Stephen said angrily standing up to show his 6 foot frame. The other boy just smirked at him as he stood up and showed that he was indeed taller than Stephen at around 6 foot 2.

"I like what you've done to your hair, very uh attractive", he said as his friends laughed at Stephen's shaved head with only black stubble covering it. The other boy ran his fingers through his shoulder length midnight hair as he laughed.


End file.
